Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to the field of computer technology, specifically to the field of Internet technology, and more specifically to a method and apparatus for determining a to-be-superimposed area of an image, superimposing an image and presenting a picture.
Description of the Related Art
Street view pictures provide users with great convenience in looking up for real geographic information. The real streets, buildings and other information in the street view allow the user to be able to learn about the real situation of the surroundings of the place she interests in without going out.
In the prior art, image information in a street view is static information collected at a certain moment, therefore the various portions in the street view images cannot be updated, added, or modified separately before the street scape is completely updated, leading to the result that the information contained in the street view image acquired by the user is obsolete and may not correspond to the practical situation.